


Они были знакомы не больше десяти минут

by BulletproofSocks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen, No Romance, Soulmates, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofSocks/pseuds/BulletproofSocks
Summary: Небо в этот вечер казалось необычайно прозрачным, гораздо прозрачнее, чем обычно. Она бы хотела остановиться, она бы хотела просто смотреть на плывущие перья облаков тонкого розового цвета, но сегодня у неё не было времени.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	Они были знакомы не больше десяти минут

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!AU, в котором человека может убить только его родственная душа.

А жизни нет конца и цели нет иной,  
Как только веровать в рыдающие звуки,  
Тебя любить, обнять и плакать над тобой.

Небо в этот вечер казалось необычайно прозрачным, гораздо прозрачнее, чем обычно. Она бы хотела остановиться, она бы хотела просто смотреть на плывущие перья облаков тонкого розового цвета, но сегодня у неё не было времени.  
Дженна бросила взгляд на часы и ускорила шаг. Она не может опоздать снова. «Если ты ещё хоть раз придёшь не вовремя, можешь попрощаться с этой работой», - она вспомнила слова босса. Сегодня у неё не было времени.

Он больше не смотрит на небо. Раньше Тайлер мог часами стоять, глядя на звёзды и на преображение оттенков неба от сумерек к ночи. Но это было так давно. Сейчас Тайлер смотрит только землю, покрытую холодным асфальтом или плиткой, и понимает, что солнце скрылось и в небе главенствует луна, только по собственной тени.  
Иногда Тайлер смотрит на людей. Это случается, когда из его живота раздаются до неприличия громкие звуки, когда он, опуская руки в карманы, не находит ни монеты. Только тогда он поднимает взгляд на прохожих и ищет, а в остальное время Тайлер прячет от них глаза.  
Сегодня он увидел куда-то спешащую девушку с невероятными волосами, впитавшими в себя цвет розового неба.

Она поняла, что за ней следят слишком поздно, когда кто-то остановил её, схватив за руку, и она узнала силуэт, маячивший за спиной уже долгое время. Этот парень явно задумал недоброе, но и это стало понятно уже после того, как он достал нож.  
\- Давай всё, что есть, - тихо сказал Тайлер. Его голос оказался вкрадчивым и немного звенящим, как хрусталь на люстре. – Не будешь дёргаться и кричать – не будет больно.  
Они оба знали, что сегодня она не умрёт, как бы сильно он не постарался. Оба прекрасно помнили с самого детства, что они могут быть убиты рукой только одного человека на всей Земле. И всё равно Дженне стало страшно, ведь любая рана способна причинить боль.  
\- У меня ничего нет.  
\- Ложь, - сощурился Тайлер.  
Он был прав.  
\- Нет, - Дженна попыталась вырваться, но Тайлер её схватил крепче. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Чего?  
Он опешил. Никто прежде не спрашивал его о подобных вещах, и ни перед кем он прежде не пытался оправдываться.  
\- Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста.  
Тайлер понял, как давно не встречался ни с кем взглядом. Её голубые глаза цвета льда переливались страхом. В его тёмных глазах, почти впитавших в себя темноту ночи, она увидела решительность и сожаление. Дженна поняла, что он не отступит. Но она уже опоздала и потеряла работу, а денег, кроме тех, что лежат в сумке, у неё больше нет.  
Она схватила его за руку, в которой он держал нож, попыталась освободиться и закричала:  
\- Помогите! Кто-нибудь, на помощь!  
Её голос растянулся в темноте, захватившей переулок, отозвался от домов и вернулся неуслышанным. Тем временем Тайлер толкнул её к стене, прижав собственным весом, и свободной рукой зажал рот.  
\- Я предупреждал, - теперь он рычал.  
Она почувствовала резкую боль в правом боку. Дженна пискнула, из её ледяных глаз хлынули слёзы. Тайлер почувствовал, как она осела в его руках словно тряпичная кукла, а потом увидел, как из уголков её губ, сжатых от боли, просочилась струйка крови. И ему впервые стало страшно, потому что никогда прежде Тайлер не видел ничего подобного.  
Нет, он знал, что люди умирают, из-за несчастных случаев или от старости, Тайлер даже видел мёртвого на похоронах. Но никогда прежде он не видел убийства, и уж тем более он никогда никого не убивал. Убийства в этом мире вообще вещь редкая.  
Дженна зажала рукой рану, её серая футболка с жёлтыми цветами быстро багровела. Тайлер не мог пошевелиться, у него не укладывалось в голове, что он только что встретил свою родственную душу. И что она близка к тому, чтобы умереть.  
\- Помоги. Пожалуйста, - прошептала Дженна.  
Только сейчас Тайлер, опомнившись, отбросил оружие и рукой зажал рану, пытаясь остановить кровь.  
\- На помощь! Кто-нибудь!  
И теперь его голос звенел в темноте, но и на этот крик никто не спешил. Он выбрал самый безлюдный переулок, такой, чтобы никто не мог помешать, и теперь он жалел об этом. Ещё Тайлер жалел, что продал свой мобильный и не удосужился обзавестись хотя бы самой простой моделью вместо старого.  
\- Всё в порядке, - тараторил он. – Всё будет хорошо. У тебя есть телефон? Я вызову скорую.  
Дженна кивнула ему, шепнув: «сумка». Тайлер быстро вывалил содержимое на асфальт, схватил выпавший телефон и, оставляя кровавые отпечатки на экране, набрал 911.  
\- Они скоро приедут, потерпи, прошу. Мне так жаль, - в его глазах Дженна заметила слёзы. – Не молчи, говори хоть что-нибудь.  
Он понимал, что ей тяжело дышать и говорить, но не мог терпеть тишину, окружившую их, из-за которой ему приходилось думать о своём преступлении.  
\- Имя... Как тебя зовут?..  
\- Тайлер. Меня зовут Тайлер. А ты, - он подобрал с земли водительское удостоверение. – Дженна? Красивое имя...  
Она через силу улыбнулась. Этот парень всё ещё вызывал у неё страх, хотя она видела, что и он напуган. Очевидно, Тайлер был из тех мелких бандитов, ворующих сумочки и угрожающих ножом ради пары долларов. Очевидно, они не раз пускают оружие в дело, ведь знают, что никогда не станут убийцами, но получат, что хотят.  
\- Мне нужны были деньги на еду, - после небольшой паузы продолжил он.  
\- Что?..  
\- Ты спросила, зачем я это делаю. Я хотел есть. Почти все деньги у меня уходят на жильё. Вот... в чём всё дело.  
\- Ох... Ты мог просто... попросить.  
Посмотрев в её полузакрытые глаза цвета льда, Тайлер понял, что мог. Он должен был просить, а не угрожать, и Дженна бы помогла. Но люди никогда не обращали внимания на него, и ему казалось, что единственное, что придаст вес его словам – оружие.  
Ей казалось, она чувствует слишком много сразу. Дженна мучилась от боли, распространившейся на всё тело, и пыталась не разрыдаться в голос. Ей всё ещё было страшно. Она боялась этого парня, боялась, что ему взбредёт в голову усилить её страдания. Ещё Дженна была в замешательстве, потому что в жизни не думала повстречать свою родственную душу. И она почувствовала, что не злится. Она была возмущена, она хотела его отчитать, а ещё лучше написать ему гневное письмо, находясь как можно дальше от него. Но Дженна совершенно не злилась и, пожалуй, она была готова на совершенно безумную вещь – ей показалось, что она готова простить его.  
Постепенно все её чувства слабели, она с трудом открывала глаза, реже дышала. Дженна подумала, что было бы неплохо поспать хотя бы пару минуток, возможно, ей стало бы лучше, ей бы приснилось то небо тонкого розового цвета. Жаль, что она тогда не остановилась и не насладилась им. Она всё силилась вспомнить, что говорил ей Тайлер.  
\- Теперь... тебя посадят.  
\- Сейчас приедет скорая, - только и смог ответить он, вновь пряча глаза в холодном асфальте.  
А когда Тайлер вновь поднял взгляд, её волосы, немного взлохмаченные, всё ещё хранили отблески розового, но постепенно теряли цвет и становились мёртвенно-белыми. Она уже не дышала.  
\- Дженна? – он взял лицо девушки в ладонь, запачкав её бледную кожу её же кровью. – Прости меня.  
Первые капли его слёз смешались с кровью на её одежде.


End file.
